Christopher Robin (film)
Tom McCarthy Allison Schroeder Greg Brooker Mark Steven Johnson |starring = Ewan McGregor Hayley Atwell Jim Cummings Brad Garrett |music = Geoff Zanelli (score) Jon Brion (score) Richard M. Sherman (3 new songs + 3 original songs) Robert B. Sherman (3 original songs) |cinematography = Matthias Koenigswieser |editor = Matt Chessé |studio = Walt Disney Pictures |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = July 30, 2018 August 3, 2018 |time = 104 minutes |language = English |budget = $70 million |gross = $197 million |website = http://movies.disney.com/christopher-robin |imdb_id = 4575576}}Christopher Robin is an American fantasy comedy-drama film. It acts as a live-action continuation of the ''Winnie the Pooh'' animated features, which are, in turn, based on the novels by A.A. Milne. Synopsis In the heartwarming live action adventure Disney's Christopher Robin, the young boy who shared countless adventures with his band of lovable stuffed animals in the Hundred Acre Wood is now grown up and living in London but he has lost his way. Now it's up to his childhood friends to venture into our world and help Christopher Robin rediscover the joys of family life, the value of friendship and to appreciate the simple pleasures in life once again. Plot Christopher Robin is a young boy who has stuffed friends in a place called the Hundred Acre Wood – Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl and Rabbit – all of whom had great adventures with. However, he is later sent to boarding school, so his friends throw him a goodbye party. While everybody sleeps after eating cake, Christopher has a conversation with Pooh, in which they both conclude that "doing nothing often leads to the very best kind of something". At their meeting spot, Christopher tells Pooh that he will never forget him. Christopher goes to boarding school, where he gets reprimanded by the teacher for drawing pictures of Pooh during class. Some time later, Christopher is told that his father died and, thus, he's the man in charge. After entering adulthood years later, Christopher moves to London. While on a bus, Christopher meets and eventually marries an architect named Evelyn, with whom he has a daughter named Madeline. After serving in World War II as a soldier, he works as an efficiency expert at Winslow Luggages. He neglects his family due to his demanding job and plans on sending Madeline to boarding school as well, both under the assumption that will get them a better life. With the company hitting hard times due to the war Christopher’s boss, Giles Winslow, tells Christopher to decrease expenditures by 20%, largely by choosing which employees to lay off and to present his plan on Monday. This causes Christopher to reluctantly miss joining his family at their countryside cottage in Sussex for a summer-ending weekend, upon informing his family of this, Christopher and Evelyn had a discussion in which she tries to explain him that he can't focus on his job, but fails. The next morning after saying goodbye to them, Christopher notices the drawing of him and Pooh as Madeline left a note to him. But before he puts it up, he goes to work and accidentally knocking over a honey jar. Meanwhile, Pooh awakens and does his stoutness exercises. After he realizes that his honey is gone, he goes to Piglet's house, then Rabbit's house, then Eeyore's, but his friends aren't there. Pooh comes across the door and he decides to travel through and finds himself in London. He reunites with Christopher, who is shocked to see Pooh, but takes him back to his home after a neighbor bothers Christopher about a card game. After a night and morning of chaos (including Pooh knocking down all of his kitchen shelves in search of honey), Christopher escorts Pooh back to Sussex on the next train, bringing his work papers along with him. After sneaking past Christopher's cottage, the two enter the Hundred Acre Wood. Christopher becomes exasperated by Pooh's absent-mindedness and fear of Heffalumps and Woozles and angrily tells Pooh that he isn't a child anymore, before the two get separated in the fog. After falling into a "Heffalump Trap", which is then flooded by rainfall, soaking him and his belongings, Christopher discovers Eeyore and Piglet, who lead him to the others, hiding in a log out of fear of a Heffalump. Unable to persuade his friends that he is truly Christopher Robin, he pretends to defeat the Heffalump to convince them. Finally realising that he is Christopher Robin, they joyfully greet him. When they reunite with Pooh at their meeting spot, Christopher apologizes for getting upset earlier. Christopher tells Pooh how lost he feels, but Pooh reminds him that they have found each other and comforts him with a hug. The next morning, Christopher, realising how late he is, rushes from the Hundred Acre Wood to make his presentation in London. He encounters his family and, unwilling to tell them about his old friends in the Hundred Acre Wood, leaves abruptly, upsetting Madeline. Pooh discovers that Tigger removed Christopher's work papers when drying his briefcase, so Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore decide to travel to London to give it back. They meet Madeline, who recognizes them from her father's drawings. She joins them, wanting to dissuade her father about boarding school; Evelyn follows after discovering a note Madeline left. At the meeting, Christopher discovers that his papers aren't in his briefcase, which instead contains objects from the woods that Tigger left for him, including Eeyore’s detachable tail. Evelyn arrives and Christopher joins her to search for Madeline. Madeline, Pooh and the others stow away in a truck carrying Winslow company crates, but Tigger, Eeyore and Piglet are accidentally thrown out when Tigger's tail snaps shut and they encounter Christopher and Evelyn in the process. Pooh and Madeline arrive near the Winslow building and reunite with Christopher, Evelyn and the others, but Madeline accidentally trips on the stairs and loses all but one of the papers, upsetting her and Pooh. Christopher assures Madeline of her importance to him and that he won't send her to boarding school. Christopher improvises a new business plan involving reducing the prices of luggage, giving employees paid leave and selling their luggage to everyday people instead of just the wealthy to increase demand. Winslow Jr. dismisses the idea, but his father, Old Man Winslow warms to it and agrees to the plan. Christopher then tells Giles that he is in fact, a Woozle. Winslow is humiliated when it's discovered that he contributed nothing to the plan, having been golfing all weekend. Christopher later takes his family into the Hundred Acre Wood with Pooh, Eeyore, Piglet and Tigger to meet the rest of his friends. He and Pooh then share a tender moment at their special spot together. In a mid-credits scene, the employees of Winslow's are seen having fun at the beach while Richard M. Sherman performs "Busy Doing Nothing" on a piano. Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger are relaxing on beach chairs with Eeyore saying "Thank you for noticing me". Cast *Ewan McGregor as Christopher Robin **Orton O'Brien as Young Christopher Robin *Hayley Atwell as Evelyn Robin *Bronte Carmichael as Madeline Robin **Elsa Minell Solak as a 3-year old Madeline *Mark Gatiss as Giles Winslow Jr. *Oliver Ford Davies as Giles Winslow Sr. *Katy Carmichael as Mrs. Robin *Tristan Sturrock as Mr. Robin *Adrian Scarborough as Hal Gallsworthy *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Ralph Butterworth Voice cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Brad Garrett as Eeyore *Nick Mohammed as Piglet *Peter Capaldi as Rabbit *Sophie Okonedo as Kanga *Sarah Sheen as Roo *Toby Jones as Owl Development The film was announced on April 2, 2015 under the name Winnie the Pooh and was be written by Alex Ross Perry.Disney Sets Live-Action 'Winnie The Pooh' Film; Alex Ross Perry To Write More than a year later, in November 2016, Marc Forster was announced to direct the film and that the film will be titled Christopher Robin. On March 1, 2017, it was announced that Tom McCarthy had been hired to rewrite the script due to Alex Ross Perry's version not working out very well.‘Spotlight’s’ Tom McCarthy to Re-Write Disney’s Live-Action ‘Christopher Robin’ In April 2017, Ewan McGregor was announced to play the title character.Ewan McGregor Will Headline Disney’s Christopher Robin Movie It was also reported that Allison Schroeder was also hired to work on the script as well.Ewan McGregor to Star in Disney's 'Christopher Robin' (Exclusive) On August 2, Hayley Atwell was announced to play the titular character's wife, Evelyn and Bronte Carmichael will play Madeline the titular character's young daughter and Mark Gatiss will play Giles, Christopher Robin's boss.‘Agent Carter’ Star Hayley Atwell Joins Ewan McGregor in Disney’s ‘Christopher Robin’ (EXCLUSIVE) On August 14, 2017, Jim Cummings was announced to reprise his thirty year role of Winnie the Pooh. In addition, Brad Garrett was announced to play Eeyore for the film. Garrett previously voiced the character in [[Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree|the computer game version of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree]]. On August 30, 2017, it was announced that another newcomer, Nick Mohammed, was cast to play Piglet for the film. The official synopsis and cast list was revealed on January 16, 2018 and confirmed that the additional animated cast of Rabbit, Kanga and Owl would also appear, though with new voice actors, Peter Capaldi, Sophie Okonedo and Toby Jones. Chris O'Dowd was originally gonna provide the voice of Tigger in the film, but when an audience at a screen test reacted negatively towards his portrayal of the character, he step down and Jim Cummings- who, like with Pooh, voiced the character since the late 80s- took over. Filming began in early August 2017 in the United Kingdom and ended on November 4, 2017. Reception The film received an approval rating of 72% on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 225 reviews, with an average rating of 6.1/10. It's consensus reads, "Christopher Robin may not equal A. A. Milne's stories – or their animated Disney adaptations – but it should prove sweet enough for audiences seeking a little childhood magic." Accolades Christopher Robin received an Academy Award for Best Visual Effects nomination at the 91st Academy Awards. Videos Christopher Robin Official Teaser Trailer Christopher Robin Official Trailer Christopher Robin "Adventure" - Sneak Peek Christopher Robin "Legacy" Featurette Christopher Robin - Extended Sneak Peek Christopher Robin "Welcome to the Hundred Actor Wood" Featurette Christopher Robin "Wisdom of Pooh" Featurette Interviews CHRISTOPHER ROBIN Ewan McGregor Interview CHRISTOPHER ROBIN "Evelyn Robin" Hayley Atwell Interview CHRISTOPHER ROBIN "Madeline Robin" Bronte Carmichael Interview Christopher Robin Interview with Songwriter Richard Sherman CHRISTOPHER ROBIN On-set visit with Marc Forster "Director" Gallery Trivia *Jim Cummings has been the voice of Winnie the Pooh since 1988 and Tigger full time since 1999 (though partially since 1989) while Brad Garrett previously voiced Eeyore in Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. They are the first two actors to reprise their roles in a Disney live-action adaptation of a previous Disney animated production, followed by Nancy Cartwright, Patton Oswalt (both of who reprise Rufus and Professor Dementor in 2019's live-action Kim Possible film), and James Earl Jones (who reprises Mufasa in the live-action remake of The Lion King later that year). **Thus, this is the first film where Brad Garrett voices Eeyore followed by another sequel film Ralph Breaks the Internet. *This is the fifth of many live-action adaptations of Disney animated films released in the 21st century, following Maleficent, Cinderella, The Jungle Book and Beauty and the Beast (Pete's Dragon doesn't count as it's considered an adaptation of a live-action movie). Following this adaptation is Dumbo, Aladdin, The Lion King and Mulan. Many others are in development, such as Cruella and The Little Mermaid. **However, unlike previous adaptations (which are remade versions of earlier works), this film acts as a continuation of the franchise it belongs to, instead of another version like a remake of an earlier work of its franchise. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh film to be rated PG by the MPAA, unlike the fully-animated Winnie the Pooh films, nearly all of which had received a G rating from the MPAA. This was because of some mild action (as noted in the rating box) and some brief language (such as God's name being used in vain twice and Lord's name being used in vain once), making it the only Winnie the Pooh production so far to use profanity (only on mild context). *This is Jim Cummings' first live-action film in 20 years. *This is the longest Winnie the Pooh film in history, with the running time of 104 minutes, unlike the previous animated ones which were around 63-77 minutes long. *Despite voicing both characters, Cummings' credits as the voices of Pooh and Tigger in the end credits were separated. **However, this could be due to the fact that Cummings' casting as Tigger was a last-minute change, as he was originally voicing Pooh only, while Chris O'Dowd was voicing Tigger. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh film to have its music score composed by two composers instead of just one; all of the previous Winnie the Pooh films had their music scores composed by only one composer plus the songwriters when they were musicals. *Icelandic composer Jóhann Jóhannsson was initially set to score this film before his death in 2018. The film is dedicated to his memory. *This is Richard Sherman's first new Winnie the Pooh project since collaborating with his late brother, Robert B. Sherman on the song score for The Tigger Movie. **It's also the second Disney live-action production to feature Sherman Brothers' songs following the 2016 version of The Jungle Book. **It's also the first live-action film to feature original music written by Sherman, as The Jungle Book featured covers of pre-existing songs made by the Sherman Brohters. *This film marks Marc Forster's second collaboration with Toby Jones and Ewan McGregor after Finding Neverland and Stay. *Jim Cummings and Brad Garrett are the only American actors in the film while the rest of the cast members are from the UK, although Hayley Atwell has a dual American-British citizenship. *This is Peter Capaldi's third Comedy film that features a bear character following Paddington and its sequel, Paddington 2. **The Paddington film series is also based on the Books. *Peter Capaldi, Mark Gatiss, Sophie Okonedo, and Toby Jones have all previously appeared in the 2013-2017 incarnation of Doctor Who. *The film references numerous scenes from the Winnie the Pooh shorts and films (many of which were based on the original books): **Christopher gets stuck in a tree as Pooh did in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, ''to which he asks him if he has just been eating honey. **The table party in ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. **Piglet landing on the car windshield just like he did in Owl's house in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. **Owl's house was destroyed as the wind caused it just like in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Christopher even aludes to it when he says that it falled again **Madeline asks what a tigger is, to which Tigger responds with "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers". **Tigger mistakes his reflection for someone else as he did in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. **Christopher (while knocked unconscious) has a dream about Heffalumps almost as Pooh did in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. **Christopher Robin and Pooh get lost in the mist in Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. **Christopher and Pooh's heart-to-heart at the end of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. **Eeyore floating down the river in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. **Christopher Robin falls into a pit which is used as a Heffalump trap, similar to how the animal characters fall into trap set up for The Backson in Winnie the Pooh. *Although Travis Oates currently provides the voice of Piglet in various Pooh media (having kept the role ever since John Fiedler's death of cancer in 2005), Nick Mohammed was chosen for the role of Piglet in this film instead for unknown reasons, probably due to having every character being played by UK born actors (though that didn't stop them from casting Jim Cumming or Brad Garrett, who are both American). *This marks the second time since Tigger Too that Roo is voiced by a female voice actor. *Despite being a sequel to the animated franchise, the events from Pooh's Heffalump Movie to My Friends Tigger & Pooh (as well as the Winnie the Pooh sequence in ''Kingdom Hearts III'') are ignored in this film, as the animal characters are still afraid of Heffalumps. *This is the third Winnie the Pooh film to have a secondary character's name in the title instead of the titular character's name after The Tigger Movie and Piglet's Big Movie. *This is the second movie collaboration between Ewan McGregor and Hayley Atwell following Woody Allen's Cassandra's Dream. **In addition, this also the second time for McGregor and Atwell to do a role for a Disney film, after McGregor portrayed Lumière in Beauty and the Beast, and for Atwell as Cinderella's Mother in Cinderella. *Toby Jones, who voiced Owl and Hayley Atwell, who played Evelyn Robin, previously worked together in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as Arnim Zola and Peggy Carter, respectively. References External links * * da:Jakob og Peter Plys ja:プーと大人になった僕 fr:Jean-Christophe et Winnie Category:Live-action films Category:Winnie the Pooh films Category:Films based on books Category:2018 films Category:Disney films Category:PG-rated films Category:Sequel films Category:Disney Theatrical Films